Retazos
by lunarisita
Summary: Cada personaje siente un sentimiento, un sentimiento que le invade y le hace actuar de una forma u otra. Serie de one-shots. Lily/James, Ginny/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Fleur/Bill implícitos. Hoy, la adicción de Fleur Delacour.
1. Lily Evans:Odio

**DISCLAIMER: Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling**

**Summary: Cada personaje siente un sentimiento, un sentimiento que le invade y le hace actuar de una forma u otra.**

"**El odio no disminuye con el odio. El odio disminuye con el amor"-Buda**

**Lily Evans-Odio**

Lily lo odiaba, lo odiaba con toda su alma. Odiaba sus travesuras y odiaba su picardía.

Detestaba sus ojos brillantes de diversión y detestaba su costumbre de revolverse su cabello con devoción.

No podía soportar su forma de ser, su forma de creerse el centro del universo o su forma de caminar. Como cada vez que andaba por los pasillos las chicas le miraban con adoración y que este les guiñara un ojo con diversión.

No aguantaba su forma de molestarla, de pedirle una cita sin cesar, de molestarla en cada momento existente y no dejarla en paz.

Odiaba la forma en que su corazón se aceleraba al tenerlo cerca o como sus mejillas se sonrojaban cuando él la miraba.

Odiaba anhelar la cercanía cuando no estaba junto a ella, odiaba haberse vuelto adicta a él.

Adicta a su rebeldía y a sus besos, adicta al calor de su cuerpo y a sus ojos, ojos que la embobaban de todas las formas existentes.

De haberse vuelto dependiente a su compañía.

Se había encontrado disfrutando de solo acurrucarse junto a él en el sofá de la sala común de la torre de premios Anuales y tener largas conversaciones sobre cualquier cosa, de disfrutar de su sonrisa, una sonrisa sin pizca de arrogancia si no de la más simple dulzura.

De disfrutar solo de su compañía y su sincera forma de ser.

De encontrarse infinitamente divertida con las bromas de un grupo que antes había odiado con todo sus ser, de sentarse en los jardines y de reírse con los amigos de él más de lo que se había creído capaz.

Había logrado encontrar a su igual en cuanto a inteligencia en Remus, un amigo de juergas, leal y valiente e increíblemente divertido en Sirius y un hermano pequeño en Peter. Había encontrado a su amor en él.

En él que no era para nada lo que parecía, en él que se había convertido en el hombre más valiente y leal que había conocido jamás.

En James que en siete años se había convertido en un auténtico Gryffindor.

Porque de una forma u otra odiaba haberse enamorado completamente de él.

Y solo por una simple y estúpida cita.

**A/N: ¡Hola! Voy a intentar hacer uno por cada personaje, va ser algo así como una serie de one-shots cortitos. Espero que les guste**

**PD: ¿Review?**

**lunarisita**


	2. Harry Potter: Incredulidad

**DISCLAIMER: Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling**

**Summary: Cada personaje siente un sentimiento, un sentimiento que le invade y le hace actuar de una forma u otra.**

"**Entre la fe y la incredulidad, un soplo. Entre la certeza y la duda, un soplo. Entre la certeza y la duda, un soplo. Alégrate en este soplo presente donde vives, pues la vida misma está en el soplo que pasa"-****Omar Khayyam**

**Harry Potter: Incredulidad**

Harry Potter era un incrédulo, porque a pesar de las cosas que había hecho, las increíbles anécdotas que había realizado, le era imposible creer.

Creer en ser feliz, creer en tener a gente que le quisiera.

Desde que era un niño su familia se había encargado de recalcárselo una y otra vez, que no era más importante que un mosquito. Que era un monstruo a el que nadie querría jamás.

Porque aunque él lo negara, esas noches frías de navidad en las que se encogía debajo de las mantas intentando hacer oídos sordos a las celebraciones de su familia que le dejaban apartado y solo, o los días después de navidad en los que a Dudley Santa Claus le traía un sinfín de regalos pero ninguno a él, le dolían más que nada.

Todavía recordaba el día en el que por primera vez se había sentido lo suficiente valiente para preguntarla a sus tíos por la integridad de un Santa Claus que jamás le dejaba algún regalo bajo el árbol de navidad.

Sus tíos le habían degradado más bajo de lo que habían hecho jamás, Vernon ya con un par de bebidas asentadas en su estómago y con poca lucidez dentro de su cerebro, había ensuciado e insultado el recuerdo de sus padres una y otra vez y por un momento que había durado hasta sus once años, había llegado a pensar que era cierto.

En ese momento había creído por primera vez en algo, en la magia. Era algo que Dudley jamás podría quitarle. Sin embargo la magia le trajo tanto cosas especiales como dolorosas.

Conoció a sus mejores amigos, a sus hermanos. Conoció a una persona que le llegó al corazón, a su amor. Formó parte de una familia que lo quería de verdad tal y como era.

Pero también sufrió, desde muy pequeño tuvo que soportar una carga nueva para él, tuvo que luchar en una guerra que no era la suya.

Conoció a personas de su pasado que no recordaba, pero que llenaban un vacio muy importante que tenía dentro, las llegó a conocer y querer. Para luego verlas morir brutal y precipitadamente.

Vio como gente a la que se había acostumbrado a ver caían una por una.

Vio como familias eran rotas una y otra vez.

Se había sentido abandonado y solo, persiguiendo una causa que casi creía perdida.

Había sentido el dolor y la tragedia en sus propias carnes.

Por eso Harry Potter era un incrédulo que se había acostumbrado al dolor y al sufrimiento. Que después de todo lo que había pasado, había dejado de creer en las cosas. Pero sabía que a pesar de todo solo necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para volver a mirar las circunstancias con otros ojos.

Y volver tanto a ser feliz como a volver a creer.

Porque solo era eso, una vacía incredulidad que podía ser borrada como él ya había hecho años antes.

**A/N: ¡Hola! Vengo de nuevo con un mini-shot, que esta vez tiene como protagonista a Harry. Espero que les guste. Besos.**

**¿Review?**

**lunarisita**


	3. Ginny Weasley: Obsesión

**DISCLAIMER: Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter le pertenece enteramente a J.K Rowling**

**Summary: Cada personaje siente un sentimiento, un sentimiento que le invade y le hace actuar de una forma u otra.**

**No amamos, nos obsesionamos. Y llamamos amor a la obsesión.** -Víctor Hugo

-Ginny Weasley: Obsesión

Ginevra Weasley estaba obsesionada, obsesionada con Harry Potter "el-niño-que-vivió".

Estaba obsesionada con poder ver su destacada cicatriz.

Quería verlo de cerca, tocarlo, sentirlo, quererlo.

Desde pequeña había escuchado historias sobre "el-niño-que-vivió" y sobre su célebre hazaña.

Se había criado entre sus libros e historias, entre murmullos y cerebraciones, entre palabras de agradecimiento y gloria.

Porque para ella Harry Potter era eso en el sentido más literal de la palabra; un héroe; alguien brillante y superior, poderoso y sabio.

Era un símbolo, una fecha y un día.

Desde que era una niña y leía libros con dibujos móviles sobre "el-niño-que-vivió". Había soñado con conocerlo y casarse con él, con tener un sinfín de niños de ojos verdes correteando por su casa.

Había soñado con convertirse en la señora Potter, en su pareja.

Se había obsesionado con ello, se había hecho una promesa a sí misma. La promesa de una niña vencida por la soledad y la obsesión.

De una niña escondida entre tantos hermanos, oprimida por tantos varones, que había encontrado un refugio en lo que consistía la figura del niño-que-vivió

Una insana obsesión que había durado durante demasiados años. Lo que había durado su niñez, su confianza y su inocencia.

Porque haberse visto en peligro, a un efímero paso de la muerte, le habían hecho un gran favor, la habían despertado de su letargo, de su sueño, le habían con gran dureza y abruptamente abierto los ojos.

Porque haber visto a Harry, su héroe, luchar no solo por su vida si no también la de él, le había hecho ver la realidad.

Harry no era la fama del "niño-que-vivió" que habían hecho para él, si no un niño, un niño como ella que tenía la buena o mala suerte de haber sobrevivido a un asesino que había acabado con sus padres delante de él.

Ella habría querido ser como su hermano que criado bajo las mismas influencias había sabido verlo a él solo a él.

Y Ginny por primera vez cuando abrió sus ojos asustada y lo vio sudoroso, despeinado, polvoriento y sangriento, lo vio por primera vez, vio a un niño asustado igual que ella, a un niño extremadamente valiente.

Lo vio a él solo a él.

Porque era solo eso un niño, muy valiente pero nada más, no era un héroe ni el "niño-que-vivió".

Porque él era Harry solo Harry.

El mejor amigo de uno de sus tantos hermanos

Y se enamoró completa e irrefrenadamente de él.

Porque en esa sucia cámara, llena de huesos, de pinturas y sangre, donde el cuerpo de un Basilisco yacía, fue donde su obsesión cambió por amor, un amor fuerte y apasionado pero que no vería luz hasta cuatro años después.

Porque su insana obsesión de niña cambió por un amor maduro y sencillo. Sencillo como eran ellos dos. Solo ellos, Harry y Ginny.

**A/N: ¡Hola, de nuevo! El tercer mini-shot que como podéis ver es un Harry/Ginny (Me encanta esta pareja) Pero como el shot dice lo de Ginny en un principio fue solo eso pura obsesión.**

**Sí os ha gustado dejarme un review y sí no también.**

**Besos**


	4. Hermione Granger: Ignorancia

**DISCLAIMER: Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter le pertenece enteramente a J.K Rowling.**

**Summary: Cada personaje siente un sentimiento, un sentimiento que le invade y le hace actuar de una forma u otra.**

"**En la amistad y en el amor se es más feliz con la ignorancia que con el saber"-****William Shakespeare**

Ignorancia,  
Ignorancia….  
Por qué dices que me entiendes?  
Si en realidad ni comprendes…  
Mi manera de ser, ni mi manera de ver…  
Y por qué dices que me entiendes?  
Si en realidad ni comprendes…  
Quien yo soy…  
y lo que por este mundo hago y doy…  
y por qué finges escuchar…?  
Cuando te vengo a contar…  
la tristeza de ayer…  
tu deberías saber…  
es ignorancia,  
nuestro peor enemigo…  
es ignorancia,  
es ignorancia,  
nuestro peor enemigo,  
ignorancia,  
ignorancia.

**Hermione Granger: Ignorancia.**

Hermione Granger era una ignorante en cuanto a ciertos temas se refería.

Siempre le había pesado, porque no era algo nuevo no, era algo que llevaba arrastrando desde que había aprendido a dar sus primeros pasos.

Por mucho que intentaba aparentar estar segura sobre sí misma en su interior solía ocurrir lo contrario. Lo que la había llevado a ese afán de superar ya no solo a los demás, si no, también a ella misma.

Sus padres desde que ella podía recordar trabajan mucho, siempre le recordaban una y otra vez que debía esforzarse al máximo. No eran los típicos padres que estaban pendientes de su hija no, ellos siempre le habían dejado vía libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Lo que había conseguido que ella terminara siendo extremadamente responsable.

Su afán por la lectura también había sido una costumbre desde niña, era una forma muy útil de pasar el tiempo.

El problema era que lo que ella consideraba normal no era el tópico de una niña que asistía al colegio.

Sus compañeros siempre la habían mirado mal y la habían tratado diferente, como si poseyera alguna extraña enfermedad contagiosa e incurable.

Claro que ella sabía muy bien que los movía; los celos y la envidia; la envidia de que ella siempre fuera la mejor en todo. De que siempre fuera alagada por los profesores. Era algo que no estaba bien visto.

Sus pelos y sus dientes tampoco la habían ayudado, al contrario, habían acrecentado su imagen de bicho raro.

Lo cual la había llevado a encerrarse todavía más, al no tener ningún amigo, en los libros. Que había tenido como resultado una subida, si era posible, más alta de sus notas.

Ella siempre lo había dicho era un circulo vicioso.

Pero todavía no había terminado, después, habían venido los sucesos extraños que la rodeaban cada vez que era insultada o perseguida por sus compañeros, los cuales ahora no le tenían envidia ni celos siquiera, si no, miedo. Cosa que ella sumergida en su ignorancia no había sabido solucionar.

Al poco tiempo había encontrado la solución a sus problemas: era una bruja.

Por un tiempo creyó que esa era la causa de todo y se sintió alegre, feliz, por primera vez en años.

Creyó que allí la aceptarían siendo ella misma, que no tendría que fingir ser otra persona y que nunca sería diferente, que haría amigos.

Que ignorante había sido.

La diferencia había sido mínima, porque en Hogwarts o en un colegio muggle la seguían tratando como una sabelotodo.

Luego conoció de verdad a Harry y a Ronald, creyendo que por fin había hecho amigos y así era había hecho los mejores amigos que hubiera podido desear.

Ahí se había vuelto a equivocar.

Había vuelto a ser una ignorante cuando se quedaba más tiempo viendo la sonrisa de Ron, cuando en los momentos críticos solo deseaba que él la abrazara. Como quería perderse en el profundo mar que formaban sus ojos.

Porque había sido una ignorante creyendo que eso era amor fraternal.

Cuando ya se había dado cuenta de lo que esos detalles habían significado había sido demasiado tarde, él ya estaba con otra.

Ahí había vuelto a ser una ignorante porque a pesar de que sabía que tenía novia, no podía evitar mirarle, porque no podía evitar estar enamorada de él.

Después de la guerra comprendió algo, esa ignorancia también había sido en parte buena, había hecho que él la correspondiera, había hecho que fueran felices.

Porque a pesar de todo lo que sabía, en cuanto al amor se refería Hermione era una ignorante y no le daba miedo decirlo porque después de todo no siempre se pude saber de todo y Hermione había aceptado esa ignorancia que le había traído la felicidad, con los brazos bien abiertos.

**A/N: ¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo esta vez con Hermione y con todo lo contrario que creo yo que se podía esperar de ella "La ignorancia" después de todo ya hemos visto lo que esos dos tardaron en ser pareja, así que, en parte no es extraño esa inusual Ignorancia de Hermione. Está abarcado de forma diferente. Y gracias a Ginny Potter weasley por su review, y a las demás por sus alertas. Besos.**

**Lunarisita**


	5. Fleur Delacour: Adicción

**DISCLAIMER: Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling**

**Summary: Cada personaje siente un sentimiento, un sentimiento que le invade y le hace actuar de una forma u otra.**

"**Lo bueno de los años es que curan heridas, lo malo de los besos es que crean adicción"-Joaquín Sabina**

**Que Sera, Sera,  
Lo que será, será  
El futuro no es nuestro, por lo visto  
Que Sera, Sera  
¿Qué será, será?**

**Fleur delacour: Adicción **

Cuando oigo tu voz, siento como mi cuerpo se estremece, mis ojos se aguan y mi mente intenta una forma de huir, de salir de allí, escapar de ti.

Porque sé que no puedo resistirme al toque de piel contra piel, al calor que desprende tu cuerpo junto al mío.

Porque cuando tu mirada se enfoca en mí, tus ojos tan hipnotizantes y profundos me dejan embobada sin remedio alguno, sin excusa que encontrar, ni remedio inventado.

Lo sé y lo siento, te toco y me estremezco, me miras y tiemblo.

Qué será, que será. Ese sentimiento que causa esto, que no me deja dormir, que hace solo sueñe con tu dulce voz.

Que será, que será, eso que hace que sueñe y añore a tu presencia.

Que será, Que será, esa cosa que con persistencia me hace añorar tu cercanía en cada momento.

Que será, será, esa dulce adicción que me hace estar junto a ti sin remedio alguno.

Él la ve y la ve a ella, no a la vela.

Él la siente y se estremece con su voz y su alma, no con su cuerpo.

Él la ama y, la ama a ella, a su forma de ser, a su carácter y no a su esencia Vela.

Porque Fleur no sabe como curar esa extraña adicción que le hace adicta a él, no encuentra cura.

Porque Fleur es una adicta a la presencia de Bill.

Fleur tiene una adicción imposible de curar.

Una adicción que se llama amor.

Los dos son unos adictos a su amor.

Fleur bebe de Bill y Bill de Fleur, en un círculo vicioso irrompible, en una dicción sin fin, ni retorno.

**A/N: ¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí les traigo otro mini-shot, es la primera vez que abordo a Fleur y no estoy muy segura de haberla captado. ¿Qué creéis vosotras? bueno, ya me decís. El próximo lo voy a hacer de Bellatrix, ya veremos cómo me queda. **

**Gracias a robenson19 por su comentario. Besos**

**Lunarisita**


End file.
